


Пять часов между самолетами

by Deathfeanor



Category: GacktJOB, Malice Mizer
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, implied Gackt/Mana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Пять часов между самолетами, нечаянная встреча...
Kudos: 1





	Пять часов между самолетами

Приятный женский голос в пятый раз извинился за задержку рейса, и Чача уселся прямо на пол. Впереди его ожидало пятичасовое вынужденное безделье.

— Съездил отдохнуть, ничего не скажешь, — пробормотал он.

Дома уже ждали дела и Гакт, а рейс неумолимо задерживался и срывал все планы… Поделать Чача ничего не мог, оставалось только ждать. Все кресла, разумеется, были заняты, и он устроился прямо на полу, наплевав на новые джинсы и правила приличия, достал телефон и погрузился в чтение ленты твиттера.

— Э… Вы не подвинетесь? — спросил его вдруг кто-то по-японски.

Чача молча подвинулся, а когда вопрошавший сел рядом, посмотрел на него. Лицо было закрыто солнечными очками, и разглядеть удалось только нос и губы. И что-то в этих чертах было знакомое.

— Мана-сан?

Мана снял очки и посмотрел на Чачу.

— А. Это вы, — сказал он. — Давно не виделись.

Знакомы они были не очень близко, но вращались в пересекающихся музыкальных кругах, поэтому сталкивались иной раз. Будучи осведомленным обо всех или почти всех перипетиях отношений двух бывших участников Malice Mizer, Чача старался не проявлять слишком уж теплых чувств по отношению к Мане, но и мнение Гакта на этот счет разделять не торопился.

— Итак, — сказал Чача. — У нас еще четыре часа, даже больше… Будем вести светскую беседу?  
— Или? — спросил Мана.  
— Или молчать и делать вид, что мы друг друга не знаем.  
— Ну, мы уже поздоровались и узнали друг друга, так что придется разговаривать.

Разговор, однако, клеился плохо. Они обменивались ничего не значащими фразами и шутками. Потом они решили перебраться в небольшое кафе недалеко от выхода на посадку. И еще через час оба с увлечением рассказывали о творческих успехах, наглядно изображая их прямо на салфетках.

— Будь хоть у одного из нас с собой гитара, — задумчиво проговорил Чача, — мы бы уже записали совместный альбом. Гакт был бы в ярости.

Мана уставился на него, будто бы не понимая, а потом спросил:

— А что, он все еще злится на меня?  
— Ну… Может, и не злится, но его лицо не светится от радости, когда он слышит твое имя.  
— В принципе, я могу сказать о себе то же самое. Время, конечно, лечит, но…  
— Мне можешь не рассказывать, — перебил Чача. — Во-первых, я все это слушал весь двухтысячный год, а во-вторых, не вы первые, не вы последние.

Они помолчали. Мана рисовал что-то на салфетке, Чача пил кофе.

— Не говори ему, что мы встретились, — прервал молчание Мана.  
— Я и не собирался. — Чача пожал плечами. — Судя по тому, что он рассказывал, лезть в ваши отношения — себе дороже.  
— Вот как? — Мана вскинул бровь. — Он так это преподносит?  
— Ну… — Чача замялся. — Честно говоря, он путается в показаниях. Но даже если поделить его слова на шестнадцать, все равно все очень сложно…  
— Мне-то всегда казалось, что все очень просто: к черту группу, к черту Ману и вообще все. Но честно говоря, мне жаль, что мы так толком и не поговорили тогда…  
— Поговорите сейчас. Пятнадцать лет прошло. Страсти улеглись. Вы оба повзрослели.  
— Да, наверное…

Мана хотел сказать что-то еще, но его перебил голос из динамика: объявляли посадку на рейс.

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул Чача.

Они поднялись. Чача тронул Ману за рукав и протянул ему сложенную салфетку.

— Вот, — сказал он. — Позвони ему.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Мана, убирая салфетку в бумажник.  
— Только не говори ему, откуда у тебя его номер.


End file.
